Who Needs a Love Potion? 2
by BranwenStoryTeller
Summary: Colin and Ginny reminisce about how Hermione brought them together...
1. Stroll Down Memory Lane

Who Needs a Love Potion? (2)  
  
By: BranwenStoryTeller  
  
Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing belongs to me. Obviously, if it did, I'd have a million copies published and wouldn't be posting it on here. Yeah, so unfortunately, nothing belongs to me, although I sincerely wish it did.*cough*Draco*cough*Oliver*cough.  
  
A/N: This is my second version of "Who Needs a Love Potion?", because the first one wasn't right, so the format is really different.Review, I don't care if you flame, 'cause you have the right to not like something, although if you don't like it, I don't have the slightest clue why you would continue reading it.And if you do like it, review, and thanks a million!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Summary: Colin and Ginny reminiscing about how Hermione brought them together.  
  
Chapter 1: Stroll Down Memory Lane  
  
They strolled across the vast lawns of Hogwarts, fingers entwined, in contented stillness. The sun was setting, spreading orange and red beams across the green grasses. They stopped in front of a large willow tree. He brushed aside the leaves with his hand, and motioned for her to step inside. After she did so, he followed. They both sat down against the broad trunk. She laid her head against his shoulder, and he took her hand in his own and rubbed small circles into hers with his thumb.  
  
"Colin?" She whispered to the boy. She looked over at the boy with her deep coffee-colored eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny?" He met her gaze with fawn colored eyes.  
  
"I'm really lucky." Ginny Weasley sighed. She smiled dreamily. Colin Creevey leaned down close to her, and, his nose almost touching hers, murmured, "No. I'm luckier." He grinned, and she kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"We really should thank Hermione." Ginny stated.  
  
"What on earth for?" Colin had an expression of mock confusion and bewilderment. Ginny playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"Oh, come on Colin, you know it's all her fault she stuck me with you." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Oh? You seemed to be pretty happy about it a moment ago." Ginny giggled, and sought out his hand for holding. "How was it that she did that, anyway?" Colin asked.  
  
"Well, it's not a short story."  
  
"I have all the time in the world for you, Ginny. And I'd like to hear it again, if you don't mind."  
  
"Well. All right." Colin sat in rapt attention, his hand clasping hers, imagining the events in his mind. Ginny continued, "Well, it all started at the beginning of the year, in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Well, please review, I'll take anything. I will get out further chapters ASAP, and if you encourage me in reviews, I'll probably get 'em out even faster.*hint hint* Thanks! ~*~Branwen~*~ 


	2. It All Started At The Beginning

Who Needs a Love Potion? (2) By: BranwenStoryTeller  
  
Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing belongs to me. Obviously, if it did, I'd have a million copies published and wouldn't be posting it on here. Yeah, so unfortunately, nothing belongs to me, although I sincerely wish it did.*cough*Draco*cough*Oliver*cough. A/N: This is my second version of "Who Needs a Love Potion?", because the first one wasn't right, so the format is really different.Review, I don't care if you flame, 'cause you have the right to not like something, although if you don't like it, I don't have the slightest clue why you would continue reading it.And if you do like it, review, and thanks a million!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Summary: Colin and Ginny reminiscing about how Hermione brought them together.  
  
Chapter 2: It All Started At The Beginning.  
  
Hermione Granger sat at a round table in the Gryffindor common room, gaping at her friend, Ginny Weasley, in disbelief. 'I can't believe she can be this obsessive about Harry!' She thought. 'If I hear another word about how great Harry is I'll.I'll.well, I don't really know what I'll do, but I'll do something!' She had to look away; the adoring expression on Ginny's face as she stared at Harry was sickening.  
  
::Colin Interruption::  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty sickening." Colin grinned.  
  
"Would you shut up? You weren't great-looking yourself, either."  
  
Alright, alright, get on with it."  
  
::End Colin Interruption::  
  
Hermione glanced around, and her gaze fell on Colin Creevey, sitting at the table nearest them. Hermione felt for a moment as though she were looking into a mirror image of Ginny. Except that instead of looking at Harry, he was intently watching Ginny. Hermione groaned inwardly. 'What's going on here at Hogwarts?!?' She wondered. Hermione ignored this for the moment, and, leaving her friends, Ginny staring at Harry, who was playing Wizard Chess with Ron and conveniently ignoring Ginny, shoved her books into her bags and stormed up to her dormitory.  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed, fuming, with Crookshanks in her lap, purring. 'Am I the only normal one left here? I don't get it, Harry is my best friend, but really, that's going overboard. I was never like that with Viktor. And to think I thought Ginny was level-headed!' Hermione continued in this vein of thought for a few more minutes, when suddenly she froze and a mischievous grin not usually seen on Hermione's honest face came across it.  
  
"Colin.that's it! The answer to all my problems! I'll never have to hear how wonderful Harry is ever again! And Ginny will be preoccupied with Colin, who'll be endlessly thankful.Oh, praise Merlin!" Hermione shot up, sending Crookshanks spitting and hissing on top of a bookshelf. She dashed through the door of the dormitory, startling Parvati, who was just entering, by crying, "It's Colin! Colin, I'm telling you, Colin!" and hurrying down the stairs two at a time.  
  
::Colin Interruption::  
  
"You know, I really can't imagine Hermione with a 'mischievous grin". Or running down the stairs shouting, 'It's Colin! Colin, I say, Colin!" Colin stated.  
  
"Colin, do you want to hear this or not?" Ginny admonished.  
  
"Yeah, I was just commenting."  
  
"Well, don't comment. I'm having fun explaining things to you for a change." Ginny said smugly.  
  
"Domination really doesn't suit you, Gin."  
  
"Shut up, Colin. Just shut up." Colin just laughed, and Ginny returned to the tale.  
  
::End Colin Interruption::  
  
A/N: So. What do you think? Bad? Good? Horrible? Anything? Well, just press that little button that says 'Submit Review' and tell me. And I'd like some feedback, what do you think of the "Colin Interruptions"? Is the idea OK? Anything!! And sorry it's so short, it'll get longer when the plot gets more interesting. Well, thanks for reading, and another chapter's on the way! Cheers! ~*~Branwen~*~ 


End file.
